


After Today

by AlexNow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutant Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/pseuds/AlexNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">They just don't get along.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-ON HIATUS-</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Attack On Titan fanfiction. Please, no spoilers in the comments. I haven't even finished reading it. This is set in the same setting of the original manga, but here there are no such thing as Titans. Think of the military existing just to protect their people from the worst, but no human-eating monsters.  
> This is the first part, I will update to the next chapter depending on how many people enjoy this.  
> Anyway, thank you for trying this out. Please leave a comment or kudo to let me know you like this! It will be greatly appreciated.  
> -Alex

They just don't get along.

It really isn't a surprise to those around them, honestly. It should be quite obvious to those around them. Their personalities are similar in some ways, like their ways of thinking and analyzing certain moves or theories, but completely different in their attitudes. While one of them prefers to stay reserved and convinces himself that arguing with someone as meaningless and pathetic as the enemy, the other contains no control over temper; especially when it’s the former that has him having a one-sided argument, receiving only indifference in return.

Like stated before, they simply do not manage to create any sort of agreement. Everyone has seen this, everyone living in their small town. Only their closest friends, though, have noted and used as common knowledge how they care. It is hard not to. Mikasa and Armin have seen their arguments, how only a few times Eren has managed to make Levi lose his temper. He's the only person to have managed that (though many are suspicious over how far Levi's arguments have gone with Erwin as well).

They are not friends; they are neither enemies nor just acquaintances. They know everything about each other, even after not talking to each other most of the time if not necessary and knowing the other for a total of three years. They have to interact; Eren's friends look up to Levi and agree to do anything he requests. They trust him, all of them, even Mikasa, because Levi is always in control.

Eren, though, knows that Levi was a thug, living alone through the streets and feeding off sins before he started dedicating himself to what he never thought he would do; protecting people and always putting his life at risk to do so. Not many people know this, no one outside his superiors. This means no one (not Jean, not Armin, not Connie, not Mikasa or Marco) that believes him to be better and more talented knows, besides Eren. Yet Eren never makes any move to state this outside of his mind, never lets anyone know what doesn't concern them.

Levi, on the other hand, knows Eren's mother is dead and his father left. Of his even darker past, saving Mikasa and of the strong will he possessed even at such a young age. He knows the details which no one knows, dark thoughts that had crossed Eren's mind that he always refused to tell even his closest confident, Mikasa. He doesn't ever bring this up either.

They seem to know though, one of the other. They know that the other is full aware of the past of them. They don't ever bring it up, even in their worse fights. They aren't friends; they aren't enemies or just acquaintances.

"What's up with that Eren kid?" He is asked. Levi seems uninterestedly with the mere thought of the boy, not even bothering to glance at the person asking such question.

"What is there to say?"

The man, smirking, moves to lean on the wall beside Levi, as if he were invited to do so, "Heard he's a pain. Thinks that he's the best thing to have happened to the place with his sore presence."

Levi sighs exaggeratedly, though he knows that such futile attempts to show the intruder that his presence is not wanted will show to be useless. He says, "He's a brat who can't seem to understand where his place is. His vision is no larger than a rat's"

The man snorts and nods in agreement, as he ever has even talked to Eren or had such opportunity to have a glance at him. Eren has been kept too busy by Erwin to be able to calmly walk through the streets, not being able to even have a conversation with his adoptive sister even though the share the same castle as a house along with another two hundred people. Levi, though, is left in charge of his unit including Petra. Levi admits he sees Eren far too much than he would like, contrary to all those admirers Eren seems to have won for his bravery who would do just about anything to receive a single glance from his part. They are not nearly as close to the number Levi has, but nonetheless the number is large.

"Bet he's as self-centered as people say he is."

"Those rumors, whether proved right or incorrect, do not concern me."

The man seems to get frustrated, as if the only reason he approached the mighty Levi was to try and get the leader of the team talk about the imperfection of the squad's temporarily favorite member. It's almost fame, and fame always ruins people. Not Levi, though. For him the fame is something disgusting, therefore unwanted.

"He's a freak who takes the admiration too personally."

"When you are the topic, everything is personal. He's overconfident. I would have thought that the attitude would have been obvious with someone of that stance, even to you."

This throws the man off and he turns to glare at Levi, who still has not taken notice of the body beside him. He still stares absently at the house in front of him. The man is blind, thinking that he can manage to anger Levi after so many people have tried, and even more absurdly thinks that in a fight he would even manage to pull a single hair out of Levi's head.

"He's a bastard who only joined your unit to have the fucking attention! It was simply luck that he was good at the job and got even more fame than he expected. If he were to face a fate between an innocents life and his own the scumbag would chose himself! He's a useless piece of shit!" The man yells, and the smell of alcohol is starting to be even more noticeable than before, the sharp stink of beer hitting his nose.

Levi doesn't respond. The flashes of fast memories invade Levi's mind, and though they are quick he manages to notice them all. They are of Eren jumping in front of a small girl, protecting her from an explosion he had -both- the luck and misfortune of witnessing, causing him to receive a horrendous burn on the skin his uniform was the covering; how he quickly pushed a man from a gun's point and in the process almost lost an arm; images of Eren with a knife buried in his stomach because he wouldn't accept the fact that he shouldn't have done anything as an old lady was being threatened to have her throat slit.

Quicker than the he could process, the drunken man was on the floor with a sprained wrist and crying in pain. Levi sends him a disgusted sneer, knowing how pathetic the man is.

In that moment the door of the house he was in front of opens and Eren steps out, seeming to have finished off what he had to do inside his old house, once a home. He is carrying a bag, most likely filled with belongings he wishes to take to his room in the castle. He notices Levi, standing beside a man yelling in pain over his arm. Levi refrains from knocking him unconscious. Jesus, he didn't even break anything.

"Are you finally at ease over coming here? May we return to the castle?"

Levi's tone of voice is not in any way sarcastic, but with the way it is serious and indifferent Eren can feel it oozing off. He stares at the man on the ground once more, too tired and miserable to be the one to start an quarrel as always.

Levi doesn't turn to check what Eren is staring at, instead addresses Eren in an unconcerned tone.

"He had tried to rob me." Levi states, as if it were necessary to clear it out, and starts walking away to the lane which leads them to their destination. Eren doesn't comment or try to guess whether this is true. He just moves to follow.

They are not friends. They are neither enemies nor just acquaintances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is is badly written, the whole fic. Since it is my first of the fandom, I always have a tendency to make it the worse, as if I have an excuse to do so. Please excuse me.  
> Considering I wrote this in less than an hour it's only obvious it'd be bad.  
> -Alex

Eren remembers the first time he tried to punch Levi. It was his first day at the job, and despite Eren feeling accomplished for being the only one of all the newbies -including his friends- to be selected into the highest ranking team, Levi had given him a speech personally, reminding him that he's nothing more than a mere soldier which could be replaced and that no one in this team will care for him enough and risk their lives to save him if in danger.

"That is the reason you are particularly here," The Lance Corporal had stated, voice clear and lacking emotion, "If you are chosen to be in my team that means that you alone could get yourself out of any trouble you are in."

When Eren, eyes gleaming in anger and hands balled into fists, had lifted his arm up rapidly and aimed for Levi's head, but he was already on the ground in pain.

"You are to take orders," Levi had said, still standing straight in front of the limp body, and Eren tries to stand up, even more angered at have been attacked by someone who is supposed to be here with the same goal. Levi easily lifts his leg to slam it to Eren's skull. There is a loud thud that erupts at the impact between Eren's head and the ground. Careful to avoid the blood, Levi lifts him up so the other sits and offhandedly punches Eren's nose, "If you cannot do that then you are free to leave."

Eren's eyes stayed on Levi, full of hate at being controlled like a puppet, and he brings his arm up to wipe his blood away.

-

Eren remembers the first time since he was still a child that he tried to attack anyone besides Levi. It was one of those few times he had enough time to visit his friends at their headquarters and, unsurprisingly, it was Jean whom had managed to anger him so easily. The talk had started about goals, and what the world would be like if they were completed. It should have been the only topic they had in common, seeing as their dedication to go somewhere and make a difference is fairly similar. They slowly veer into something else though, so quietly and skillfully that even Eren doesn’t realize what they are talking about until Jean in coughing, in shock while placing his fingers under his nose to lift up, shiny red blood decorating the tips of his fingers.

Eren is breathing shallowly, his eyes determined as he doesn’t care enough to process what he had just done. He knows perfectly well, but this doesn’t stop Jean from beginning to stop feeling surprised, instead glaring at the shorter boy.

“What the hell, Eren!” He shouts, and throws his around to his side, drops of blood flicking off him and onto the floor. From behind Eren, on the very back of the room, Mikasa decides not to interrupt the argument. She’ll step in when a fight commences to ensue.

Eren just stares Jean down, hovers over the other for once in his lifetime as the other crouches down slightly, trying to get rid of the blood.

“You don’t get to talk like that.”

Jean snorts and stands straighter, and though he now stands taller than Eren once again, Eren is not intimidated. He asks how Eren could think such a thing, asks what it is that he said that managed to annoy him. He questions this sarcastically, of course, as if Eren’s punch is nothing but a meaningless bicker and joke.

“You _don’t_ get to say those rude things about them.” Eren grits out. He turns and leaves, though he had much time left before he would be called by Petra. Jean just stares after him, still angry and wondering _what_ it was that made Eren take his departure, even after knowing that after today they won’t get to see him for another four months.

“What does he even _mean?_ ” He asks, bewildered, and he asks this to whoever is listening. All of them are, obviously, stunned into silence.

Mikasa pushes herself off the wall and turns to head out the room. She pauses though, and says over her shoulder, “He means that you don’t get to say those rude things about _him._ ”

It takes Jean another five minutes after Mikasa leaves to follow Eren to realize who she’s talking about.

They are not friends. They are neither enemies nor just acquaintances.

-

They don’t get along, but they’ve been forced to work together for three years. They have no choice but to have to agree on certain things or else someone’s life will be at risk.

It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact whether they are close or not, it really doesn’t. They have never had a proper conversation which didn’t involve one offending the other, and so on. Levi could have been anyone, and Eren just so happened to know the person’s name. The same person, who was on the floor while bleeding profusely and Eren, of course, had cried the other’s name in an appalled matter, because he can’t believe that someone else he knows is dying.

Levi doesn’t die, though, because Eren immediately goes to take his shirt off and press it against his wound firmly to stop any more blood from escaping. He doesn’t let Levi die, but that’s only obvious because Eren doesn’t like the idea of anyone dying.

Levi never thanks him, and Eren is relieved. He doesn’t like Levi’s impassive matter, and Levi doesn’t like his emotional personality.

They are not friends. They are neither enemies nor just acquaintances.

It is true, because they never share each other’s concerns or likings, they don’t necessarily want to murder one another, and they don’t talk most of the time just because of work.

-

Mikasa likes to smile sometimes at night to herself, when she’s outside the castle in the dark, leaning on the rocky walls. She finds it amusing, Eren and Levi’s relationship, that is. She hasn’t had the chance to witness much of their arguments or even them in the same room, but she knows Eren and she can read people fairly well.

It is obvious that Eren and Levi are not exaggerating when they say they do not like each other. They are not joking, not hiding anything. She could also see, though, how much they matter.

It’s almost heartwarming, she thinks. If she were to describe their relationship, there would be no single word. She discerned that one day, when Petra, Eld, Gunther and Oluo had stepped forward with their weapons out defensively. They had menaced Eren with cutting his head off and opening his stomach to retrieve his organs.

Eren and Levi don’t get along, but while even Erwin had stood beside and done nothing, Levi immediately moved to stand in front of Eren. He terrorized them back, stating that if they make any sort of move towards Eren, he assures he will personally kill them brutally with no mercy. His inexpressive face didn’t crack, as always.

It’s almost an ‘ _I am the only one allowed to annoy him’_ sort of attitude they have towards each other. They would do anything to anger the other and make the other erupt, but if someone else tries to they promptly stand up defensively.

Mikasa wonders if this is why Eren had refused to leave the military when Mikasa suggested the idea, so they could be safe once more and be each other’s family before things turned difficult. She got a flat _no_ in response, and she had asked why, her eyes gleaming and showing how her hopes are crushed.

“I just can’t.”

The _‘I promised Levi I’d stay’_ is not said, but it does not go unnoticed.

They are not friends. They are not enemies nor acquaintances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the worse story I have ever written, and that is why I am eager to finish this. I was going to, in this chapter but I decided to end the chapter here and update later. I don't know how many chapters are left, and soon I hope to finish so I can re-write this, or not. I don't know.  
> I didn't even proofread.  
> -Alex

“Go!”

Eren does as he is told, and ducks behind a wall, breathing heavily but never faltering his moves on keeping his weapon up in the air. From across the building he can hear Levi moving with Eld, both graceful in their moves in ways Eren is still not. Yet, they have been in the team for much longer. This doesn’t stop him from trying to surpass them, which is the reason why he decides to step in earlier than planned.

Except, that isn’t the only reason.

“Yeager! What are you doing?!”

Eren grits his teeth and firstly ignores their calls, but he is already on his way, running as fast as possible towards the threat.

_If you are chosen to be in my team that means that you alone could get yourself out of any trouble you are in._

It doesn’t matter, because the person who had said these words right before beating him is far too close to death in this moment, and even his team, who also look up to him, do nothing but watch.

“Eren, what on _earth_ are you doing?!” He strains to yell, and orders Eren to leave because in this moment the rest of the threats may go on loose and begin terrorizing once again. Eren doesn’t respond, though Levi understands he means he won’t.

“I am giving you an order!” He yells.

“I am _not_ leaving you to die!”

Levi seems frustrated for once, his eyebrows knitted together and his jaw clenched, “It’s your fate when you become a soldier! I can’t always save the day, Eren!”

“Yes, you can!”

-

“He’s far too much to deal with, we should turn him in. It’s what the governor wanted in the first place. Surely _they’ll_ be able to control him.”

Erwin doesn’t respond, simply stares at the other man in false interest. They are all seated down, talking about Eren’s last rebellious act. He doesn’t seem to take orders, or even have any idea of how to follow them. Erwin is mildly caught off guard, though, when a voice beside him responds instead.

“Eren will not be put into full custody with the government directly.”

“He’s _dangerous!_ The way we rather act on instinct and doesn’t care of who he puts in danger!”

“If I recall correctly, I believe the only reason you are alive is thanks to Eren’s quick moves.”

“I-I—That is not the point!”

Levi sighs and looks away, seeming to be already bored with such useless topic, says, “I would have thought otherwise.”

“If you don’t send him away I’ll kill him.”

Levi turns to him once more, his eyes hardening and he stands up. Everyone tenses as they see him move to the accusing man’s side of the table, as he leans down, still towering ahead in his short stature at the seated man.

“You are not to do anything to Eren. If you make any unexpected actions towards him if won’t be him who will be forced to leave.”

The man turns to Erwin, looks exasperated and expects him to tell Levi that he isn’t the one to take these decisions, “Quiet down.” Erwin should have said this, and Levi would have done as told immediately. Instead, Erwin nods.

“Eren is to stay in the team until I say otherwise.”

When Levi turns to leave the room, Erwin can’t help but send a suspicious glance his way. He doesn’t say anything, though. He doesn’t need to. Levi knows that what he just did was wrong. Though Eren has no place in the team, he couldn’t help but intervene.

-

“You shouldn’t go out without your raincoat.”

Eren grits his teeth and furiously turns around to find a figure leaning on the doorway of the castle, but the old structure not even creaking under his weight. Levi, of course, seems unaffected by Eren’s glares nonetheless.

“What are you doing here?”

Levi ignores the question and moves from his place in the doorway to the dim moonlight, moves to Eren and once he passes his place, he keeps on walking. Eren stares after him, the figure beginning to disappear into the shadows of the forest and he can’t help but follow. Even as his anger still burns deep into him, flashes of insults and trash he was thrown as he walked through the town’s streets. _“Scum!”. “Monster!”_

It’s all that he’s been hearing these past days. It’s all he’s referred as sometimes. The town is divided into two teams; those who treat him as if he has nothing to offer but death to the world, and those who see him as a hero. In other words, the ones who have too much faith in him. There are no in between, that isn’t possible. Even his closest friends have chosen to believe in him. Mikasa going as far as to almost sacrifice herself for him, and Armin. Armin believes that while Eren is involved, there will be no flaws in his plans.

Only, there’s one person who has created a faction between believing and doubting. Levi doesn’t think of Eren as a hero, or any kind of hope for the world. But he believes in his intellect and moves, and he thought him good enough for the team. Eren doesn’t stand him most of the time, but he can’t help but appreciate him and his reputation. Until now, Levi is believed to be the best soldier of all. He surpasses people with much more experience and yet he doesn’t seem to care. His only rule is to stay alive, not to be better.

“I needed silence.” Levi says suddenly when Eren catches up to him, Eren walking slightly behind him.

“What?” He asks. Levi doesn’t turn back and expertly dodges branches and trunks of trees, even in the dark without the moonlight to guide him.

“You asked me what I am doing outside at this hour. My answer is that I needed silence.”

Eren glances at him, follows his moves through and doesn’t reply for a long while. Levi doesn’t seem to notice, or care for that matter. He doesn’t falter his steps and doesn’t care whether to know if Eren will keep following him or simply leave. He can hear the light cracking of leaves behind him, though, and the heavy breathing indicates that Eren isn’t leaving anytime soon.

“I would have thought that you receive enough peace with the way you do all possible to avoid any type of communication.”

“We cannot always avoid the humiliation we receive at one’s idiotic actions.”

Eren blinks, walks faster until he is walking beside Levi. By the bewildered gaze he gives Levi, he fails to notice a twig in his way and has his ankle caught upon it, forcing him to cry out and fall forwards into the ground. He would have had his face full of mud if it weren’t for the arm wrapped around his waist.

“Being successful in completely controlling your body is part of being in the team.” Levi states, and when Eren manages to untie his foot from the vines he jerks away and Levi patiently removes his arm before continuing his walk. It’s not hard to notice that he knows exactly where he’s headed.

“You act as if you never lose control.” Eren clarifies, glaring once more at Levi for the indirect insult. Levi turns once and Eren does the same. He has fallen behind once more, and it’s something he detests. Always being the one to follow.

“That is because I simply don’t.” He receives in response. Eren opens his mouth his pauses. Hesitating, he realizes it’s nighttime, of course, and therefore lacking of people around.

“What about before you survived alone?” He asks, and Levi freezes, pauses in his steps and in the shadows of the trees he his face is hidden behind his thick line of hair guarding his face. He doesn’t last, though, because he begins walking once more. They had never brought up each other’s past to each other, even after knowing the dark that surrounds it, until now.

“I don’t remember the time where I hadn’t needed to survive with my own abilities. What happened before Erwin found me is still in the past.”

“It’s not something you could just brush off!” Eren argues, and he reacts by placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder and fiercely forcing him to turn around.

Levi had noticed the rain starting to form, threatening to fall over them before he has placed his hood over his head. It how shades his face in the appropriate places but his glowing eyes, impatient and annoyed, are still noticeable under the shadows.

“Yes, perhaps. And I suppose the death of your mother is?”

They are not friends. They are not enemies not just acquaintances.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed so I could update (:  
> -Alex


End file.
